Imagine
by Akhilleus
Summary: A distressed Harry has defeated Voldemort, but at what cost? Harry gets an insane idea to travel to the past and try to fix the future, but many things have changed. When Harry saves his 'younger self' from Voldemort, his actions have far more consequences than he could have ever realized. Obviously Au, with a realistic Harry, and believable, but powerful, Voldemort.


I do not own Harry Potter. I am obviously not JKR. I am just writing for the sake of it. I do not promise to continue, though I will try. The dates of some of the people will be messed up. I'm not trying to be lazy. Also, This Harry has many of the same memories and experiences as the original, but I have changed some of them.

"Speaking out loud"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

_*Memory/flashback* _

Now that that is over with, without further ado

_The story_

* * *

Harry stood looking at a magical picture of himself, it was in the old, wrinkled newspaper. Some photographer had managed to capture the moment of Harry killing Lord Voldemort. That was nearly four years ago. The strong, young man had mercilessly hunted down the remainder of the abomination himself, helping ensure a longer reign of peace then the previous one. Harry steeled himself as he remembered what was lost during the war. Memories of faces, smiles, and the people and places lost during the war. Memories that he preserved on this day every year. Harry took another swig of Ogden's finest, completely ignoring the burning sensation flow down his throat.

*_"Run, Harry!" Shouts Ron as he gets imperiused in the leg. Harry continued on a ways before looking back and seeing Ron bleeding from his mouth and nose.*_

Harry shook his head and stood from the ground shakily. One step at a time, all the way to the sink. He frowned briefly, grimly, until he threw up.

*_Voldemort laughed cruelly as Harry struggled through the torture curse. "Remember that one redhead we killed Lucius?" The evil man asked "He lasted for over a minute without oxygen!"_*

And with that last thought, the completely intoxicated Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

Sadly, the young man did not remember to drink a sobering potion the night before. With a groan, he sat up and called a hangover cure potion into his bare, outstretched hand. A sigh of relief escaped the hero lips as his headache subdued. Walking back into his residences trophy room, he stared at the monument in the center, a life-size marble sculpture representing the golden trio in the middle of a heated discussion, with Hermione gesticulating wildly, and Ron staring at her and Harry directing the others. Luna sat on Neville's lap, who was sitting on a bench next to Seamus Finnegan. Seamus had a tablet in his hand detailing how to turn water to rum. Harry couldn't take in anymore of the scene, and began whispering apologies to each of the different figurines, and telling them the happening of the past year.

As Harry was telling Susan Bones how he wished she were here, he had an idea. An idea that any sane person would never have considered doing, let alone thought in the first place, but an idea nonetheless. Harry quickly gathered all of his belongings into a chest which he attached to the butter beer necklace on his neck. With the closing of his eyes, and a crack, Harry Potter disapparated into Diagon Alley.

Said man walked into Gringotts bank and withdrew all of the money he owned from all of his accounts and added it all into a large amount of storage devices which he then shrunk and put inside of the chest on his neck. Before returning to Diagon Alley. Harry looked around at the alley-in-repair and whispered good-bye one last time before disapparating into the room of the Veil.

Harry walked up to the place where his godfather was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Just thinking of the witch made Harry's blood boil. Harry turned back towards the Veil, and took a deep breath. Seemingly in a trance, he walked forward into oblivion. At least, everyone believed it was oblivion. Harry James Potter was just about to learn how very wrong those Nay-Sayers were as he partook in his next great adventure. Harry's last thought before he blacked out from pain worse than the cruciatus curse was 'Give me another chance.' Little did the hero know what consequences his actions would bring.


End file.
